Episode 6933 (24th October 2008)
Plot John catches Rosie and forces her back up to the attic. Rosie sobs as he locks her in and leaves. Nancy explains to Deirdre what's expected of her as a volunteer carer. Deirdre's quietly fuming with Blanche. Helen tries to persuade Maria to come with them to see Liam's body but she refuses saying that she can't face it. Molly confronts Tyrone about the wedding dress. She's cross with him pointing out they can't afford it. Tyrone insists they can and eventually wins her round. John purposely leaves Rosie's purse in a pub hoping it will be handed in then Kevin, Sally and the police will know she's still alive and well. Dev takes Tara back to the flat for the evening. However he's shocked when Darryl comes out of the bedroom wearing only his underpants. Dev's furious and throws Darryl out whilst Amber locks herself in her bedroom. Tara, unimpressed at Dev's treatment of his daughter, tells him that he's out of order and leaves. Fiz spots a rip in John's shirt. He blames it on his grandmother's cat. Ken gets a phone call from Peter to tell him that Lucy has died. Peter's upset and hangs up. Ken's worried about his son. Carla arrives home to find the vicar there with Tony. Tony wants to finalise the wedding details but the pressure is too much for Carla and shocks him by telling him that the wedding is off. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Tara Mandal - Ayesha Dharker *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn Guest cast *Helen Connor - Sorcha Cusack *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Nancy - Ruth Evans *Dot Sutherland - Susie Baxter *Reverend Todd - Jim Whelan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jerry's Takeaway *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and Amber's bedroom *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *John Stape's Gran's house - Hallway, landing, bathroom and attic bedroom *Union Tavern, Salford - Public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rosie is dragged back to the room by her frantic captor, who plants her purse in a dingy pub for someone to find; and an emotionally overwrought Carla tells Tony the wedding is off. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,540,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt (to Deirdre Barlow): "I can't wait to go to Lourdes! I've got me list ready... fix me eyesight, sort out me dodgy hip, clear up that fungal growth on me left big toe. You could ask them, though, to be a better cook. Now that would be a miracle!" Category:2008 episodes